


Just One Night

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU human, F/F, Flufftober, Hotel mess up, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Helen has an unexpected roommate for a night in a hotel room.





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still ill, so sorry about this! If I feel like it I might rewrite this at some point!
> 
> Prompt: Roommates

"What?"

"You can't be serious!"

Helen was shaking, she was staying in a hotel room tonight to watch something her family friends, the Fairchild's, were putting on the next day, some art show, Jocelyn and Clary were both talented artists. But It was already late, and she'd got to her hotel room this evening and found it already occupied by a young woman who was at least part Asian, Aline, probably around a similar age to her. They had tried to work out what exactly was going on, they'd checked their room cards and discussed options, and eventually decided their best option would just be to speak to reception, which is what lead them to this.

"I'm sorry ladies, it looks like there's no other free rooms. I can have someone make up the spare bed if you would like?"

"How are there no free rooms? You can't have booked us into the same room without telling us." Helen argued, looking frustrated.

"I'm sorry, it seems to have been a mistake on the system, but we're fully booked now, there must be something going on in town, but there's nothing else we can do."

Both of them walked away from the desk, Helen clenching her fists together as Aline gestured back towards their rooms. Once there, they finally spoke.

"You can stay in there? I don't mind getting the other bed made up or something?" Aline offered quietly.

"No, no, you were here first, you stay, I'll go see if my friends know somewhere else I can stay."

"Helen, please, I can see that this matters to you, so stay. I'm fine sharing a room, assuming you are too?"

"Aline, I really don't want to impose, it's not fair on you."

"Hey, it'll be fun!" Aline started grinning as Helen's eyes widened, "What? Like a sleepover, but we get to know each other during the night instead of before. I'm up for alcohol too, if you're interested?"

"I er…" Helen frowned, glancing towards the bed, "sure, I guess, but, I get the spare bed, you can keep the main one."

"Fine," Aline grinned, walking further into the room, and jumping to sit on the bed, Helen putting her luggage out of the way before sitting on the sofa.

"So, where shall we begin?" Helen asked, watching Aline with a smile.

They began talking, telling each other about themselves, and their interests, getting stuck on similar shows that they enjoyed watching, and favourite episodes or characters and why. They were talking until well into the early hours of the morning, not realising they'd forgotten to get the spare bed made up until they'd finally both agreed that they needed to sleep.

"You can stay in the bed if you want? I don't mind sharing," Aline muttered under her breath.

"No, no, it's fine, I'll be alright here."

"Helen, it's freezing, you can't honestly say you'll be warm enough there. Come on under here, I promise I'll behave."

Helen finally caved, crawling under the covers with Aline, their backs turned away from each other as they drifted off to sleep, but if they woke in each other's arms, no body needed to know.


End file.
